


Cumming clean

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Cleaning off after Darkness Falls





	Cumming clean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. (Not sorry it's awesome)

Quarantine is miserable. When both Scully and I are recovered we still have a few weeks left and we’ve run out of things to do. Scully has insisted that we keep a regular sleep schedule but I end up awake most nights anyway.

There is zero privacy where we are. Moore keeps to himself for the most part but Scully and I stick together.

I’m surprised by how desperate the thought of losing her makes me feel. I’d known I was attached but lately, the feelings have been evolving.

This morning when I can’t sleep I find my thoughts going to her I picture her flushed cheeks and plump, pink lips. I recall how she felt lying next to me on one of the cots when we’d fallen asleep together a few days ago. Her breath smelling like cinnamon hot against my neck.

And God I want her.

I’m so hard. I’ve avoided jacking off. We’re in a temporary structure. The ‘walls’ aren’t really walls but canvas put up between cots. The only actual structure is the bathhouse on wheels that they drove in. Though even that structure has very little privacy.

A set of three small shower stalls across from three bathroom stalls. I haven’t taken a good shit since we’ve been here either.

The only place I can think of to go is to take a shower where I can either jack off quietly or take a very cold shower.

As I enter the bathhouse I am pleased to notice that it’s unoccupied. I decide that if I don’t jack I will be like this all day.

So when she enters the structure I am on the verge of cumming all over the walls.

I freeze and hope that it’s Moore.

But I can tell that it’s Scully’s tiny feet moving into the shower.

And Jesus I can hear her stripping off her robe.

She’s naked.

My hand still holds my very hard cock but has stopped moving.

Despite this, the thought of a wet, naked Scully makes me cum.

I bite my lip but a groan slips past.

“Mulder? I thought that was you. You okay?” Her voice floats over the patrician and I wipe away the cum as it drips down the wall.

“Morning. Yeah, I’m fine just realized I forgot my soap.”

Good thinking Mulder, fast on your feet.

“Oh, you can borrow mine.”

Before I can tell her I’m fine a small hand appears over the divider holding a bottle of shower gel.

“This stuff isn’t gonna make me smell like strawberries or something, is it?”

Her musical laughter runs through my body and I curse myself.

“No, it’s a pretty neutral smell. It won’t hurt your manliness.”

My cock jumps. Settle down, boy.

I take the bottle from her and our fingers brush.

Even over the sound of both showers, I can hear a tiny intake of breath from her side.

The temptation to look over the wall is strong.

An image of her touching herself comes to mind and I grit my teeth.

Before she can pull her hand away I take it in mine awkwardly above the wall.

Another intake of breath.

“I’m glad you’re ok. You scared me.”

She squeezes my hand, “You too Mulder.”

I know it’s stupid but I rise up a bit and kiss her hand. It’s a soft, lingering kiss.

“Mulder…” Her voice is shaky.

I lay my forehead on her hand and try to hold myself in check.

Suddenly her hand is gone from mine and my head gently hits the wall. Her shower shuts off and I close my eyes in despair.

And then I notice my curtain move and I see the shadow of her fingerprints.

I open it just a crack and see her standing there in her towel.

Slight, wet, and beautiful.

Her eyes are wide and I can tell she’s nervous.

I take her hand and pull her into the stall.

We stare at each other for a moment until she lets the towel drop.

My eyes follow it as it falls and then tracks back up slowly.

She’s small and soft.

Tentatively, I reach my hand out. My fingertips land lightly on her stomach and I watch her muscles constrict.

I move my hand up, finger trailing on her skin and cup her breast. She takes my other hand and puts it to her other breast. I want to watch her face but I can’t take my eyes away from her pointed rosy nipples.

My thumbs, on their own accord, begin to run over her nipples and they get even harder. Her head falls back and I can’t hold back anymore.

When my cock makes contact with her stomach both of us shiver. My lips begin to trail over her proffered neck and her hand takes my cock.

“Fuck.” I whisper against her skin and she nods.

I pull her under the spray, needing to feel her skin slip against mine.

Scully’s hand glides up and down my cock and I thrust into her hand.

And then another surprise.

She sinks down to her knees and takes me in her mouth.

I am forced to brace myself against the wall to avoid falling. I try to hold still as if she would be startled away.

She sucks me off almost shyly meeting my eyes then looking away and I swell with affection. My hands cup her face before running through her hair and over her scalp.

Scully smiles around my erection and I feel her teeth scrape lightly against my skin.

Her hands move under me to cup my balls and a violent current of pleasure runs through my body.

We are quiet, just in case someone comes into the bathhouse, but I can hear a soft suckling sound under the spray.

Her tongue flicks at my tip lightly as her fingernails scrape softly over the skin of my balls.

“Holy fuck Scully.” I thrust slightly into her mouth, unable to hold back.

But I want more.

“Condom, Scully, condom.” I murmur, incapable of intelligent conversation.

Her mouth comes off of me with a ‘pop’.

“I’m on the pill. Anything I should know about?”

I shake my head violently, having relied mostly on porn and sex hotlines since Diana left.

The smile on her face is devilish and I can’t help but pull her to her feet and push her against the stall.

And I’m kissing her with everything I have. Her tongue tastes salty as I suck the pre-cum off of it.

My hands cup her ass and knead it, pressing her against me and I thrust up against her.

She begins to raise her thigh and I take hold of it and help her move it up. My fingers enter her and I feel how ready she is.

I want to taste her so bad but the way she begins to fuck my fingers tells me that she’s ready for the main event.

So am I.

I hoist her up against the stall and slide into her easily.

She’s like a tight velvet glove around me. Hot and wet.

Her lips find a perch on my neck and she sucks away, brushing her tongue over the patch of skin.

I try to start slow but she pulses around me and I can’t help it. I drive into her hard and fast.

Scully cums faster than I expected and she bites my neck to avoid screaming out. Her internal muscles squeeze me so tight that I have to bite my own lip to keep from moaning along with her.

“Oh Jesus, don’t stop.” She says and moves her hips against mine.

Her hand slides between our bodies and I wonder if she thinks she can cum again.

God, I hope so.

I’d do nearly anything to watch her cum again.

“Are you going to cum again for me Scully?” I say gruffly.

Her response is just a breathy moan.

“Before you came in here I was jacking off to the thought of you. When you started your shower I came just from the thought of you in the next stall. When you asked me if I was ok it was because you heard me cumming to the thought of you.”

She doesn’t hold back her moan this time and her free hand squeezes my ass. Her fingers are working quickly and the sight of her it too much.

I feel my body getting ready but I’m desperate to hold off.

“Let me watch you cum again.” I whisper and bite her earlobe.

Her shout fills the bathhouse.

My swears are right up there with her as I cum.

“Oh God, fuck, Jesus, Scully, yes.” It all comes out in a rush.

As we come down together I feel my knees growing weak. There is a small bench in the front area of the shower and I move over a few steps, still inside her, and sit down.

Her knees bracket my legs. She giggles and squeezes her muscles around me before I slip out.

We kiss for some time until we start to shiver.

“I never finished my shower.” She whispers with a smile.

“Let me help you with that.”

After all, we have plenty of time.


End file.
